Constitution
There are 50 zones in Azeroth, and 6 regions. Congress is made up of two chambers, an upper and lower chamber. The lower chamber is known as the House of Representatives were 50 congressmen representing the 50 zones are seated. The upper chamber is known as the Senate, where 6 senators from each region are seated. There are two parties in Congress, the Horde and the Alliance parties. Each congressman and senator has an ideology, and depending on that ideology they are affliated with one of two parties in congress. Communists, Socialists and Liberals are members of the Alliance Party, whereas Fascists, Nationalists and Conservatives are members of the Horde Party. There is a seventh ideology, Centrism, these moderates can affliated with either party. Congress will be made up of representatives and senators from all seven ideologies. However, if there is a rift in the ideological spectrum of either party, say no Nationalists are present within a session, then a schism will occur and the Horde Party will be split between the Horde and Iron Horde parties (the Horde being Conservatives and the Iron Horde being Fascists). Likewise, an absense of Socialists from a congressional session will result in a schism in the Alliance Party. Liberal politicans will remain apart of the Alliance Party, and the Communist affiliates will become apart of the new Scourge party. To elect a President of Azeroth, three members of each party will be put forward as candidates for president. Primary elections will take place and congressman will vote to elect a candidate for their party. Once the candidates have been chosen, the public will vote either two options to become president. Public votes are counted per zones and pledged by delegates. Each zone has a certain number of delegates depending on population. If over 50% of a zone's popular votes go in favour of one presidential candidate, then all of that zone's delegates will pledge their votes to that candidate. The candidate with the most delegate votes wins. The president will themselves select members of their cabinet. A Vice President, a Prophet, a Warchief, a Trade Prince, a Grand Mage, a Elder Shaman, and a High Tinker. These will be selected from members of congress and they'll leave their current position as either representative or senator, leaving their seats vacant until the next election. The president will serve for a whole term before re-election. The current president is automatically put forward as the candidate for their party, while the opposition party will go through a primary election to select a candiate to compete will the current president in a new public election. After a term is up, the president can reshuffle their cabinet secretaries, or if a new president enters the Violet Hold a whole new cabinet will be selected from members of their party. Four candidates will compete in each party's primaries. These candidates are chosen by random from all politicians, however, the Vice-President has a 6x more likely chance of being a candidate, the rest of the cabinet have a 5x chance, The Senior Senator has a 4x chance, the other Senators 3x, and the House Leaders a 2x. The incumbent President will automatically be their party's candidate. Twice a term, the House of Representatives will elect new members or re-elect existing representatives of the 50 zones. This happens once, during a presidental election, and again half way through a term, which is called a by-election. Once every 1 and a half terms, two of the six senators will be re-elected or new ones elected into the senate, meaning that twice a term a third of the senate will be reshuffuled (Central Kalimdor and Lordaeorn first, then Khaz Modan and Northern Kalimdor, and finally Southern Kalimdor and Stormwind). These elections will coincide with the House of Representative elections. A standing congressman has a 75% chance of being re-elected into office. Each zone has an ideology, much like members of Congress. Every term, 25 zones have a 50% chance of changing their ideology by one place up or down the ideological spectrum. Newly elected members of Congress have a 40% chance of holding the same ideology as their Zone (the 6 other ideologies have a 10% chance). A Majority and Minority Leader will be elected by the House so serve their respected parties. They will also ticket with a Majority and Minority Whip. The Leaders in the House will be candidates for the next presidential primaries. Twice a term, each Whip will chose a member of their party within the House of Representatives which doesn't belong to their ideology and move their ideological belief one place up the spectrum toward's the Whip's ideology. The Leaders and their Whips must share the same ideology. Once a president is in office, they may choose to either put a Bill on the floor or repeal an exisitng Bill already in effect. They can put a Bill to the floor as soon as they enter office, during the next session, the House will vote on the Bill and if at least 50% of the representatives are in favour, the Bill will then go to the Senate where the Senate can veto the Bill by a 2 thirds majority. There are four Bills in each ideology (12 per party) which require a certain number of terms that a president holding that ideology be in office to be enacted. A fourth term Bill requires a president to be president for four whole terms. However, a new president could overturn their Bills, but only while being in office for the same amount of terms as the bill they're repealing had to wait to be enacted. During a fifth term in office, if they make it that far, a president can transform a second term Bill into an amendment where it will be added to this constitution and never be repealed or changed.